The Walking Dead
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: "We need to survive!"."There's nothing you can do! Die here eaten by those things, or starving to death."."We need to find at least food, nearby store should had it."."There's no way we eat those contaminated food!" AU, story by MINT
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**The Walking Dead Frank Darabont, Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard  
**

**The Walking Dead [What If World..]**

* * *

How the hell did it all turned out like this? They only wanted a single, and peaceful vacation. But then, it all turned out to a disaster.

* * *

"Where the fuck are we?" a man with dark skin and dark blue hair asked after he managed to recovered from the impact between him and the ground. His police uniform torned at the sleeve part as the blood flowing slowly from the wound. He stared at his wrecked car and groaned. "Chief going to kill me." his dark blue eyes turned to look at his friends who were trying to stand. First, the pilot, then the doctor and the fire man. They managed to recovered fast, but not with a certain red haired young man.

"Aka-chin injured badly on head." another man with purple hair cradled the said red head. The red head seems conscious but did not moved from his current position.

"Aominecchi! Why can't you drive nicely?!" the blond pilot whined as he rubbed his injured leg. Glared at the officer who only snorted at his comment. The blond sighed and glared at the tanned male more. "You hit that man anyway." the blond pilot get more grumpier than the last few seconds.

"I might not averted my gaze from the road if someone doesn't started to argue with me." the blue haired officer turned to glare at the another redhead. The fireman grunted and cursed lowly.

"Now I'm the one to blame?" the fireman groaned and he approached the group. "Let's find a nearby hotel or somewhere to rest. Akashi is injured badly." he jerked his thumb to now unconscious smaller redhead.

"I gave him a first aid treatment. But it won't last long until the pain come back. He might get a concussion later." the green haired doctor explained as he put away the first aid box into his back. "Murasakibara will carry him." he pointed to the purple haired patissier with his neatly tapped finger, before helping the blond pilot to stand. "I guess there might be a convenience store nearby." he pushed up his glasses.

"I guess we must walk there." the officer said as he picked his ammo bag from the car. But a groan stopped them from moving. He turned to saw a man with blood covering his body limping towards them. "Shit!" he cursed. There's no way a dead and rotten body could walk on its own. He threw a gun to the fireman, who immediately catched it, and picked his own gun then aimed to the man's head. "What the fuck are you?" he grunted in frustration. "You guys! Get closer to Kagami and don't get separated!" he shouted and the dead man rushed towards him. He pulled the trigger and shot the man right in the forehead. The body fell few inches in front of him.

"Gross." the blond pilot muttered as he stared at the now really dead body. "Come to think of it. Why Aominecchi brought guns with him?" his eyebrows raised in confusion and the officer shrugged his shoulders.

"Prepared for the worst."

* * *

After walking around for thirty minutes or so, they finally found an old pharmacy. Now they could treat their injuries. Lucky that the has the green haired doctor on their side. If not, maybe they might become a bunch of walking mummies, judging by the way they clumsily treated their own wounds. "Lay Akashi there." the doctor instructed and decided to take a stroll around the pharmacy with the fireman. In case they bumped into those walkers. Maybe he could pick some bandages, cotton or maybe clean water and basin. This place is pretty left out so he doubted if there is someone around.

His emerald eyes locked to a pack of newly opened knife set. "This might come handy." he gestured to the package while talking to the red haired fireman, who nodded in return. The redhead picked the package, make sure it was safely closed, before handing it over to the officer.

"Handy. Not to mention that Akashi were pretty good with sharp things." he muttered lowly. The doctor only shook his head and the officer snickered.

"Maybe I could test it on you two. Daiki, Taiga."

The fireman and the young police shivered at the voice. They blood ran cold and the taller redhead immediately ran to catch up with the doctor. Scared that he'll be cut into pieces if he stayed there any longer. "Glad you're awake, Akashi." the young officer scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Guys, can anyone help me?" the blond pilot whined as he tried to stop the blood from flowing out of his injured leg. "Can't feel my leg." he mumbled. His face contorted in pain and looked more pale than before. Probably because of the blood loss. But then, the doctor came in the right time with bandages and disinfectant in his arms.

"Aomine, Kagami, I need your help." he said. The fireman and officer nodded in unison before kneeled down in front of the blond. The doctor gave a cotton to the purple haired man, making sure it was soaked with cold and clean water. And the said man immediately treated the smaller redhead's wound. He turned around to focus with the young pilot's injury. "The cut is deep. We need to wrap it before he dies from blood loss." he pushed up his glasses and started to clean the wound with a certain officer holding the pilot, and the fireman went to assist him, by bringing water or stuffs.

"Um, who are you guys?"

All their body froze at the unfamiliar voice behind them. The tanned officer immediately turned around and prepared his gun, only to met a young man with light blue hair in preschool teacher uniform. There were a smeared blood on his cheeks and neck, and he were gripping onto an axe like it was his savior.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

The group sat there in the silent as the heard the young preschool teacher's story. The young teacher, known as Kuroko Tetsuya, has been treated by the green haired doctor, Midorima Shintarou. Gladly, they found no bites or torn skin. So, he's pretty safe and does not seemed like a foe.

"I was trapped in this town along with the children and the other teachers when we are on our way to the field trip. " he paused for a few seconds, as if hesitated to tell the rest of the story to the group. But, he decided to not hide anything. Maybe they could help him. "But, some of the kids and the teachers has been killed by the undead. A few hours earlier, some of the survivors was here with me, hiding." He tried to gain his composure t prevent his voice came out in a shaky breath.

"How horrible. Do you think that some of them are still alive? If yes, I want to help too." Kise said as he stared at the teacher with pleading eyes. It was such a terrible thing to let the kids and other survivor dying from hunger or being chased by the..things.

The sapphire eyes locked to the golden ones, then to the heterochromatic one. As Akashi gave him a permission to explain the situation further, Kuroko nodded and inhaled a deep breath.

But, before the light blue haired male open his mouth, he felt light tap on his shoulder, then he immediately lift his head to look at Akashi in confusion. "There might be some possibility about the kids. Maybe they were hiding in somewhere safe like an attic or up the trees. But, I'm not that sure. Perhaps we could search around this area first, along with collecting any supply and weapons." The shorter redhead said as he walked to the tightly shut window. "That's what Tetsuya's going to say, right?" Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"So, let's just split the team. One will guard here, and one will look around to grab supplies. We could roll the dice every day if you want." Kagami said to the smaller redhead. Not sure if he would give permission or not. Akashi is their consultant and their leader after all, not to mention, they already see him as a mother because of his protective side. One wrong step, and they could die. Akashi were different, he could, at least, predict something that will happen depending on how every plans work.

Midorima shifted as he picked out his cellphone. "Besides, we can do nothing with no signal or any communicating devices. So, I agree with Kagami." He stared at the blank screen of his phone, and let out a depressed sigh. "This going to be a very long day."

"So, it has been decided then! I'm going to help Kurokocchi!" the blond chirped happily, while trying to hug the petite teacher. Though his attempt were futile because of his injured leg.

"Nope, you're going to stay here, Kise. With that condition of yours, you'll only slow us down."

"Aominecchi! How mean!"

"Please be quiet. I'm going to arrange the team, Tetsuya will go with-"

* * *

The town was quiet. Filled only with the pained groans from the undead whose walk around the unused road. Along with the sound of cracked skull and flowing liquid, such as blood, oil, or water. Two young man crouched behind the wooden fence, to prevent being captured by one of the undead. Well, none of them wants to become a dinner menu.

"So, can I call you Tetsu?" the dark skinned male tried to open up a conversation. As if he trying to bring out the mood.

"Please do as you wish, Aomine-kun. As long you didn't call me with a weird or embarrassing name, I could careless." The young teacher replied absent mindedly. His gaze were locked to the streets. Aware if something would attack them in any time. His other hand held the small axe tightly.

Aomine realized the tension between them and the anxiousness the smaller man feel. "Hey, just calm down and everything will be alright. I'm sure, the kids were safe and they were hiding somewhere safe. No need to rush things, or you will just endanger yourself." He said. Trying to calm Kuroko, even though he's not the master with nice and soothing words. But, at least, he could do something to calm the newcomer in their group.

After joining the police academy for years, he realized, that rushing things will do nothing but kill you. He almost be killed in operations as he rushed and moved like an amateur. Now, he can do better than the old him. At least, he have someone he need to protect. That alone is enough.

"Yes, thank you, Aomine-kun." Kuroko let out the corners of his lips curled up into a faint smile. Though, he's not sure if his temporarily partner could see it.

Aomine grinned as he saw the faint smile, almost barely, the teacher gave. "Alright, now, where should we go? Considering that you were here longer than us." The dark haired officer loaded his handgun and put the remaining bullets inside his side pocket. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Kuroko was eyeing him with curious eyes. "Well, it's a bad old habit of me to put the bullets inside my pocket." Aomine shrugged and looked around the surrounding area.

The light blue haired male nodded. "Maybe we could get inside the gasoline general store. I've walked around there for a while, but now, that place filled with the undead. It might be dangerous to get inside, even though that place have some food supplies, enough for three or five days." Kuroko explained though his eyes showing a sign of a doubt. He is hesistate to go in there.

"Depends on how you said it, maybe there's no one alive there." Aomine narrowed his eyes, tried to get a better look inside from afar, but the dusty and foggy window was not helping. "Can't see a single bug inside." He huffed and leaned to the fence.

"Should we get back to the pharmacy?" the smaller man asked. A hint of fatigue framed his already pale face. Aomine decided to agree, and maybe they need to treat the teacher too. Midorima could check if the sapphire eyed male have any temporary sickness like a fever or cold.

"Yeah. Let's go back."

* * *

"I see. There's no possibility of any survivor if that place were filled with the undead, just like Tetsuya said." Akashi muttered low enough for them to hear it. His heterochromatic eyes flickered with despair. "But, we can't stay here and rot to death. We'll split up after our injuries healed. Until then, do whatever you could to barricade this place, prevent any undead walkers to get close. And don't make any attracting noises." He paused to look at the certain officer and firefighter. "Especially both of you. Do not argue or make a useless fight, Daiki, Taiga."

The rest of the group could see they said men gulped and nodded in unison.

"But, then, I want to ask Tetsuya, how much di he know about the walkers, or undead." His mismatched eyes moved to stare into the sapphire orbs. "You're here longer than us, so we need as much information as you have."

Kuroko shifted in an uncomfortable manner on his seat, though his face remained impassive. "I do not know the details but, from what I've seen so far, something infected our brain as we died, and we become one with the walker. The infection has spread by the air. And if we died, we might be turned into them. As long as our brain is stil in one piece." He let out as shaky exhale of the breath, immediately felt terrified. What if I die and turned into one of them. Will they spare me life, or will they crush my brains. He thought.

He let his mind wander and stared at his own palms. Soon, the red stain started to blossom on his palms like it was poured by blood. His blue eyes widened in shock and fear. He killed his own students. He killed them, the infected them. Will they be able to die without any pain? Why must them and not him?

"..tsuya?"

The image of the kids walking towards him, the images of them staring at him with the lifeless and ghostly eyes . It was a horrible nightmare in his life. He could no longer sleep or even close his eyes to rest them. All he can do, is to keep walking and search for the remaining survivor.

"..roko? Oi, Kuroko."

It's his fault. If he wasn't sick that day, they won't be out to find him a medicines and foods, and then got eaten by the walkers. If he could hold on for a few days, and not showing any symptoms of sickness, the kids won't sneak out to get him some treatment. In the end, he lost them.

A rough shake on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He looked up to see six pairs of eyes staring down at him with concerns.

"Let's call it a day, and go take a break. We all need it. Atsushi, come with me for a while." Akashi said to the tallest man in the group who nodded obediently as they walk into staff room in the pharmacy.

"Tetsu, let's take a break, or, if you can't sleep, we'll be here to talk with you." Aomine gave a wide smile, as Kise waved at him, and the remaining men only sat there quietly.

* * *

"Aka-chin, is it really okay to stay here? I think those nasty things is getting closer." Murasakibara mumbled with a single stick of biscuit coated chocolate in his mouth. He stared at the young shogi player, who sat idly on the desk. His violet eyes unwavering as he look into the ex-basketball captain in the eyes.

For him, Akashi wasn't intimidating at all. He just wanted the best for the people he knew. And the rumour about him being sadistic wasn't half true. He would become a very violent person if someone hurt someone precious to him. Just like a figure of a mother.

"They came closer because the smell of the blood. But, you're right, Atsushi. We can't stay here for a long time. For now on, let's just try to strengthen this place with some barricades. Those creatures wasn't smart enough to crawl under the fence, not to mention, to jump." The smaller male bit his lower lips. "But, I've been bothered by something."

A pair of violet eyes stared at him curiously. The patissier tilted his head in a confusion at the redhead's last sentence. "Bothering you? What's it, Aka-chin?"

"Who started the infection?"

* * *

The old, dusty clock in the pharmacy showed a digital number of the time. 09.55 PM. But the people inside the place were restless. Some of them were awake while doing their business, such as reading books, or maybe lurk around the place to find something useful.

The certain blonde was lay there with his limbs unmoving and honey colored eyes staring at the ceiling. "Hey, Aominecchi." He called out to the leaning officer beside him. Who only answered with a grumpy, 'huh?'. "If someday I get infected, what will you do to me?" he asked, as his eyes started to blurred by the tears.

"Don't ask something weird, Kise." Aomine turned to grab the blond's arm, and held it tight. "I will protect you so, nothing's gonna hurt you." He mumbled out, though it was heard as a desperate plea. "If..If you cannot be saved-"

The honey colored eyes turned to stare into navy orbs. Which was strong by undestructable decision. Kise bit his lips to prevent any pitiful sobs came out of his mouth. He shut his eyes tightly and let the tears flew down, which was immediately wiped by the strong hands.

"-I'm going to die with you."

* * *

A/n :

There you go, a longer chappie! Just went out of the hospital, so, this is my apologize gift for my dearest reader. I realized I still have a big problem with the grammar, but I do my best to cover it, though it does not gave any effect. So, I'm so sorry. But, hey! You got 2k chapter long, not including the Author's note. Also, I will answer all the questions in the next chapter, a.k.a chapter 3.

And, I want to say my thank you and gratefulness for all my dearest reader, especially Clarietta, yin13147, and the other who follows, faves, read and reviews my other stories. God bless you all.

So, enough of my ramblings, see you at the next chapter!

MINT


End file.
